Kill: The 75th Hunger Games
by ShayminxForeverx
Summary: Katniss and Peeta survive the arena but they don't go back in for the quarter quell. Instead as usual 24 tributes are reaped but this years twist can twist their minds into something else. Testing them to the limits. Its either kill or be killed. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour. Welcome to the Third Quarter Quell and 75th Anual Hunger Games. *SYOT OPEN*
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long neon nails tapped the desk. The woman sat at the desk was a strange sight to see. Huge neon pink fake eyelashes, a blue powdered face, huge hair and a pink jump suit with little blue high heels in the Capitol that was normal.

She was flicking through her papers and kept checking her 3D hologram on the desk. The plans for the 75th Hunger Games.

She was the new Gamekeeper fresh from the training program. She couldn't wait, she had plans so much plans for the games. It was going to be the best Games ever.

The door opened and a man walked through. President Snow.

Quilena Jasmine looked up and noticed the President walking over.

"What a wonderful arena you have planned there."

"Oh my president," Quilena stood up. "What do I owe the pleasure."

"Sit down Quilena, we don't need such formalities. We are friends," He took a seat and clicked his fingers; a bottle of wine appeared. "Would you like some."

"Yes please," she said and sat down.

There was silence and Snow flicked through the hologram.

"What interesting and risky plans..."

"Well, I will take my risks. It is going to be the best Hunger Games ever!" She laughed.

"It better be. I want it to distract from last years..."

She gulped. Last year two tributes won and the game maker who let it happen is now dead. That could be her fate if she did the wrong move.

"Its a quarter quell it'll be awesome.." She said slowly. "I'll count on it..."

"You better," he took a sip of his drink. "We don't want a little accident to happen would we..."

"No.." She whispered.

"This year you know the quarter quell theme?"

"Yes, the tributes worst fears will appear in the games."

"Good girl.."

The rest of the meeting was silence as she thought of her plans. She always loved the Hunger Games and the whole idea of her being a Game Maker always appealed to her. But was it really worth it if her life was on the line. Let the 75th Hunger Games begin.

Authors Note: Hey this is my first SYOT and I'm so excited. I bet my buttons that I'm going to have an interesting bunch! That may have been boring but I wanted to just set the scene.

Ok first of all. Peeta and Katniss did win the Hunger Games but they aren't going in this year. Instead the tributes worst fears will appear in the arena. I'm going to do this as a series so after this it'll be another SYOT but the next year and so on.

My tribute form is in my profile. I'm not going to do sponsor points because I'm bored but if you review or give me a quick PM I'll keep your tribute (maybe) in for a bit longer. Bloodbath tributes are appreciated.

The rules will be on my profile so yeah. Just to say I'll only accept PM not reviews for my tributes. Sorry...

So submit away because I can't wait! May the odds be ever in your favour!


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey guys, it's been like ages since I published this! I have had some amazing tributes so far. Go to my Bio, to check out places if your interested. I am in need for some younger tributes (12, 13, 14, 15) so if you have any ideas just pm away.

How the reapings work is, it won't be in order (D1, D2, D3, D4...) it'll be in random order. This is D5's reaping, D5 is my favourite district and I am very excited for this! Hopefully either 11, 10 or 2 will be next so yeah here it is! See u at the bottom! :) Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or most of the tributes in this fanfic.

Chapter 1: D5 Reaping

-Erika Jinx POV-

I ran behind the bins; my heart pumping in my chest. I didn't want them to see me.

Peace keepers, the place is crawling with them especially with today being Reaping Day. If they knew what I have done or what I'm doing. They'd kill me or worse ship me off to the Capitol. The Capitol is the last place I want to go.

A group of kids were nearby playing about. I never have ever really played around; I never got a chance. Been on the run since I was eleven from my parents, from my face, from my true self. I peered behind the bin and smiled at their silly game but my smile was quickly erased.

"Look it's the Living Dead," one of them yelled.

I hid back behind the bin, anger in my chest as the kids screamed and ran away. I hated my face.

Half of my face is covered by a mask, a mask that covers my flaws. It cover the scars. Ever since the accident, the fire when I was eight I have been cursed from it. The side covered is now tomato red. Half of my nose is burned away and my cheek is twisted. My red hair I once had is gone and replaced with a black wig. My parents couldn't accept me so I left.

I'm the living dead as they call me. A monster. I just want to be accepted but no I can't. Right now my priority is to get through the reaping and after this all I'll run away to a place where I can be me. I can dream can't I?

I climb out and pull my hood over my face. Ready or not here I come.

\- Rex Minx POV -

"Hurry up Rex," I heard my friend whine.

"Coming Lexi!" I yelled.

I quickly combed my hair and straightened my clothes.

"For gods sake, Rex. You take longer than a bloody woman."

"Oli shut up, mind your language," I could hear a slap.

I rolled my eyes at my friends. Without them my life would be strange. Ever since my sister died, they are the only people who understand. My dad spends most of the time at work, mum died years ago and everyone else at school just want to talk about her.

Finch Minx, died last year in the games. Died due to nightlock, still get nightmares of her dead corpse.

I came down the stairs and got engulfed by a huge hug.

"Um...Lexi can't breathe," I coughed.

She blushed and apologised. She started to comb her hair with her fingers.

"Come on weirdos, let's get going," Oli marched over to the door.

We all ran out into the district. They're isn't much nature, mostly pavements. Our district is small, smaller than most. I liked our small community. It was homely and everyone knew each other, well most people do.

"Who do you think is going to get reaped today?" Oli asked kicking the dirt. "It'll be tough luck for your dad if you get picked..."

"Oliver," Lexi hissed.

"It's ok Lexi," I said quietly, I was used to it.

In Oli's household he was taught to always say what he wanted to say. It was ok for him; after all he is the mayor's child but for some it wasn't.

We walked in silence to the reaping. Everyone was crowded around, we joined our year's crowd. The triplets were in their bright frilly dresses that looked like vomit. Everyone looked nervous except Jak but he's never nervous.

"Let the fourth reaping begin!" We all yelled, this was our tradition. None of us haven't been picked yet and hopefully this will stay this way.

"After this two more to go," Oli yelled, we cheered.

\- Erica Jinx POV -

I stood in the crowd along the other seventeen year olds. I was here alone but I bet my old parents were somewhere in the crowd. Not like I wanted to see them.

"Welcome, welcome to the Third Quarter Quell and the 75th Annual Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favour," Blessing our ever so jumpy escort giggled.

I so wanted to punch her face. She had bubblegum pink hair is two bunches and had a little white rabbit hat. She wore a huge pink and white dress with guess what rabbit patterns. Her high heels were huge and pink. Hate that colour. We call her the Rabbit Lady; even though I'm not popular I do know this slang.

"Ladies first," she giggled excitedly and skipped over to the bowl.

Did I ever mention she twitched?

"Hmmm, oh!" Rabbit Lady giggled as she pulled out a name. "Erika Jinx..."

I could hear whispers and could see pointing.

"Erika Jinx, Erika Jinx, Erika Jinx..."

I walked up; my ears were echoing with laughing unsure if it was real or not real. I stood up and looked on, refusing to show my emotions or to acknowledge the escort. I know my fate, my fate is death.

But maybe I could win this, I have killed before. That man; the leader of that gang.

I could see them...my old parents. They looked happy, happy that they could get finally get rid of their monster they created. I'm not going to let them be satisfied, I will come back...I will...I will.

\- Rex Minx POV -

When Erica was asked to come back, I was shocked. People didn't seem to care.

"Monster is finally going to get what she deserves," Oli laughs.

"No one deserves to die," I whispered back.

He snorted. Blessing walked up to the boy bowl and picked out a name.

"Rex Minx!"

No this can't be happening. I suddenly heard a sob that sounded like Lexi's and Oli had a look of horror on his face.

"Rex Minx!"

I walked up, fear tight in my throat. My worst nightmare; going into the Hunger Games, the event that killed my sister. A tear fell down my cheek as I stood in front of everyone. My dad looked angry and sad. He was going to loose someone else.

"Now shake hands..."

I turned to Erika, her face showed no fear just anger. I shook her hand and squeezed it. She glared.

"I'm not going to be your ally Minx," she spat.

Well I never asked. We were then dragged along to the visiting room. I sat down in mine as sadness filled me.

Lexi and Oli were the first to come. Lexi was covered in wet tears and gave me the hugest hug ever.

"You're going to come back," Oli said. "You will Rex."

"You have to promise," Lexi cried.

"I can't but I'll try," I said.

Lexi nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You can take a token into the arena and I want you to take this."

She handed me a necklace, it was silver and plain. "It was my grandmothers."

"Thank you Lexi," I whispered giving her one last squeeze and turned to Oli. "Look after her."

"I will," He nodded.

It was to soon when they were ushered out and other visitors came in. Lexi and Oli were like family to me and I loved them.

The last visitor was dad. He looked sad and angry and was whispering things under his breath. He started to hug me

"Dad," I cried into his jumper feeling five again.

"It's ok son, they aren't going to take you away," he whispered. "You're going to come back..."

I wished that was true, we sat in silence as I cried. I was going to try for dad, for my friends and I know that's what Finch would want me to.

I felt empty when they took dad away and they dragged me into the car to the station. I don't want to be alone but I know I am now.

A\N: Hey guys again! How did you like this chapter. From Erika and Rex who do you like best!?

Love or hate! I like to hear people's opinions. Just PM or review but no flames please!

I don't know when I'll next update due to school *groan* but I'll try to as soon as pos. And remember to head to my Bio to get a form and see the rules. I love getting tributes!

Til next time! :) x


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I am so sorry this took so long and no matter how much I explain. I don't think I have much explanation for how I took so long.

Let's just say a lot has happened in my family and I just couldn't feel like writing. Plus school, school, school! *groans* and I was on holiday. I was so busy!

I'm sorry readers, please don't be mad! Well anyways here's a long awaited chapter!

Sorry my grammar is bad, I'm only 13.

Plus thank you for the reviews! May the odds be ever in your favour.

Disclaimer: Please note I do not own The Hunger Games and characters are owned by their respective owners.

Chapter 2: D2 Reaping

District 2

\- Minerva Triana POV -

My dad's library is covered with books. Books from the ceilings, books on the ground and books on the table; this is where I spend of my time when not at the Academy.

When you think District 2 girls, you think of girls that spend ages training and training. Top of the notch killers and not that bad to look at.

Yes I do train but I think you can learn a lot from a book. They call me a snob but I ignore them. It's not my fault that I'm more intelligent than I am violent. If you were to blame anyone, blame my parents. They produced me.

I'm just ordinary, average height; I have average district 2 hair and I'm someone who just blends in. What really sets me a part is my dad.

My dad is a peacekeeper, a very important one. He's the high ranking member of the propaganda and intelligence branch of the Peacekeepers. Most people's parents have jobs like this but you'd be a fool if you didn't respect my dad. He had enemies but they deserve his hatred.

My dad may be a stone hard peacekeeper but inside the uniform is a kind loving man who cares about all his children; I'm the youngest.

Since he's so high with the Peacekeepers, he has access to pre-panem books. They are my favourite, reading them makes me think of how wonderful life would be back then. I just can't believe how selfish they were to let it slip through their fingers.

Today is reaping day, the day I'm destined to volunteer. It's my last reaping year so I have to do it.

My brother he volunteered a few year ago but he didn't make it out the bloodbath. Me and my brother never got along so it didn't really make much difference for me but people now are starting to loose respect for our family.

It's my duty in blood to volunteer even if it's the last thing I wanted to do.

I stare at the huge grandfather's clock, thirty two minutes to go. Usually in the morning I'd be training but I wanted to spend time in the library because this could be the last time I ever sit here.

The thought of that scared me as much as I hated to admit it. I couldn't imagine how much things I'd miss and all the things I could of been, burned to ash, all because of a game.

I must be strong though because maybe the odds will be in my favour; even how stupid that sounds. I just need to play my game right.

Why does the world have to be so...?

"Minerva time to get ready or we'll be late!" I heard my mother panic like a mother hen.

I closed my book and put it back on the shelf.

Taking one last look at my sanctuary, I headed out the door. "Goodbye..." I whispered.

My name is Minerva Triana and I'm eighteen years old. In more than thirty minutes I'll finally face my destiny.

To walk into a death pit, may the odds be ever in my favour...I hope...

\- Gabriel Lépou POV -

"I heard your volunteering!"

"Even if your aren't planing on it, you have too!"

"Your the best in our class!"

"You'll win Lépou!"

"Yeah Gabriel!"

"YOU HAVE TO VOLUNTEER!"

I ignored them...idiots, of course I'm volunteering.

"Well guys I can reassure you I am and if you guys excuse me I'm going to get ready..." I spat and picked up my training gear.

The girls around me sighed. "He's so rugged and handsome...I wonder if he likes me?"

I rolled my eyes and stalked off. All they cared about was love and romance, that small group of girls did. There are much more important things.

Success...Ambition...Bravery...

Sixteen of my past family members have been in the Hunger Games. Nine of them have won and the ones who didn't, made it til near the end. One did die in a bloodbath but we never mention him. He's a failure. No true Lépou is a failure.

Today I'm going to volunteer. Ever since I was born, I was groomed to compete. I'm one of the best the Academy has ever seen.

I once nearly killed a fellow classmate. Bashed their head, my fellow trainees can't look at me the same. Oh well it's better to be respected than not being. Some people could argue about it.

My sister Cecelia who's only fourteen laughed about it. According to her, it's not respect but fear. Personally I think if they did fear me, I could still count that as respect. They know not to mess with me.

There is one person who does push me around. That person takes the shape of my mother and trainer, Victoria. Whenever I do something wrong in training, she will point it out and I mean everything.

She will beat me up in training and pushes me to the limit. In many ways I am thankful for what she has done. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be the strong and deadly person I am. She has groomed me for destruction, she has groomed me for victory.

As well as the many things she has done to make me who I am, it came with a price. On parts all over my body there is scars from training, many made by her. Many people could argue about it and some people even call it "unhealthy".

I don't get it though, what's "unhealthy" about helping your child become what they want.

Well Bellona does...

...Bellona...

The only person who doesn't judge me. Bellona Aberdeen is amazing and beautiful.

Now I'm sounding sappy and stupid but it's true. She's the only girl who has ever caught my eye.

What am I even thinking, I shouldn't be fussing about her right now. No one knows about her and I. The enemy could use her against me.

But I can't, she makes me feel reassured and safe. She is also one of the kindest people I know. Her body is covered in scars from her father.

Yes...her father abuses her just like my mum does to me but I don't think he does it to help her.

Bellona will be... When she finds out I'm actually volunteering but I have to...I'm going to do it for her.

\- Minerva Triana POV -

It felt like my heart was coming out of my body when I walked down to the Reaping. The butterflies in my tummy were growing and growing. Not even the reassuring look my dad kept giving me helped. It just made me feel worse. I could hardly hear my mum chattering away excitedly to my dad because of the nerves.

She isn't the one going into the games so I don't see why she's making such a fuss about it. I'd rather just get it all over with. I don't want fuss.

"See you later sweetie," mum kissed me on the cheek just like it was any other day. "Do us proud."

Mum disappeared into the crowd over to her giggly group of friends. I sighed and started to head over to the lines until my dad grabbed my arm.

"Minerva..." He quietly said. "You don't have to do this..."

"No dad...I know," I whispered with the strongest voice I could muster. "I have to do this."

He nodded. "Good luck Minerva."

He stalked off over to the other peace keepers. I then finally joined the line.

Soon enough it was time for the reaping, beside me was a girl called Bellona. She was one of the few people who I held tolerance too. She doesn't just care about training, she cares about other things too.

Our escort is Plasma who's new, her hair is half black and half white. Her dress is half black and white too so is her high heels. She isn't too hideous and is quite pretty. She's all black and white except from her bright purple lipstick.

"Welcome welcome to the 4th quarter quell and 75th Hunger Games-" her voice was bright but it wasn't too bubbly and it sounded like she almost...pitied us...

A few minutes later it was time.

"Now let's meet our years tributes," Plasma smiled almost fake, I was good at reading people. "Ladies before gentleman."

She walked over in her high heeled boots over to the bowl. "Bellona Aberdeen!"

Bellona beside me looked like she was going to cry but she was in luck.

"I volunteer!" I yelled.

I quickly walked over, not wanting fuss.

"Well looks like we have a volunteer, your name sweetie?" Plasma took my hand and guided me over to my place.

"It's Minerva...Minerva Triana..." I said quietly.

"Now it's time for the gentlemen..."

\- Gabriel Lépou POV -

"Bellona Aberdeen..."

I could feel my heart sink as she was called up. NO...NO...not her anyone but her.

I was quite surprised when Minerva volunteered but it didn't surprise me...Trianas like Lépous are famous in District 2 for volunteering. I also knew I was going to make sure I'd help her in the games...she saved Bellona...

"Now it's time for the gentlemen..." Plasma walked over.

She didn't even have to say the name. "I volunteer," I lazily said.

Plasma dropped her bit of paper. "Oh my..."

I walked up with my head in the air, I could hear my sister laughing excitedly. My friends cheering loudly and my family roaring with pride but their was one sound that made me feel terrible. That was the sobs of Bellona.

When I got on stage, I looked at her. She had a face full of sadness but something else too.

"My name is Gabriel Lépou and I will bring victory to District two!" I yelled.

The crowd cheering, I had them in the palm of my hand. I looked beside me to see Minerva rolling her eyes.

One thing I did know about her is she doesn't tolerate people like me that much. I know for one thing I want her as my ally.

\- Minerva Triana POV -

The rest was a blur and they pushed me into the visiting room. First was my mother but there was no sign of my dad.

"Where's dad mum?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"He's busy sweetie but he sends his love," she smiled.

I couldn't help but feel angry. He could of at least brushed his duties aside and say goodbye. I don't stand a chance against Gabriel Lépou.

She sighed and pulled me into a hug. "Sweetie win this, don't underestimate the Lépou boy, ally with the careers. Do everything in your power to come back!"

I sigh, "I will I promise," I had my fingers crossed.

I could tell Mum was trying not to cry. "You are strong Minnie," she hasn't called me that in ages. "You won't die..."

"I'll try not to," I whispered still holding my mum.

"I want you to wear this," she pulled out the hug and handed me over a necklace. Her most important one, the one my brother gave her.

"Mum this is your-"

"Shush," she put her finger over my lips. "When you come back you can give it back to me..."

"I will mum," I tied it behind my neck. "I'll keep it safe..."

She smiled sweetly. "I'm so proud of you..."

She's proud that I'm going to be killing other people probably people younger than me. Wow...

Soon it was time for her to go and she was dragged away from me. I now felt alone...I had to come back.

\- Gabriel Lépou POV -

My family members came in crowds as the went in and out.

"My son just going to be like the old man here," my dad chuckled throwing his arm around me. "This year I'm going to be your mentor."

Great, now my fellow other tributes will think I'm cheating.

"We're so proud of you!" Mum smiled. "Be good in the Capitol but be bad in the Games," she winked.

I laughed. "Sure thing mum!"

My sister was laughing her head off. "I can't believe you actually volunteered."

"You won't be laughing when I come back," I growled that shut her up. "If I want something, I get it and I want to win!"

"That's my boy..."

After my family went off, in came my friends.

Then came the fangirls and then lastly Bellona but instead of the compliments and excitement I was showered with earlier I was met with something else.

Tears and anger as she kept shoving me. "Why...why...why...why...why?" She kept repeating.

"I have to," I firmly told her.

"Well I told you I didn't want you to," she cried. "You should listen to your girlfriend!"

"Well in the relationship I'm the MAN! I make the decisions plus you're not going into the games," I yelled, she sobbed harder.

"I knew you'd say that," she whimpered. "Sometimes you remind me of my dad."

What!? But then I realised.

"I'm sorry Belle, I shouldn't of said that," I never apologise and I think that made her cry harder.

"I know Gab," she cried. "Please come back."

"You know I can't promise that-"

"I know but please just say it so I can hold onto some hope," she looked up at me.

"I promise," I spoke. "I swear..."

"I love you Gab..."

Love, that was such a strong word for me.

"I know," I tried to ignore the look on her face when I didn't say it back but I couldn't. I didn't want to break her heart if I died.

"Gab please take this," she put her locket into my pocket. "To remind you of us..."

She leaned up and gave me a quick kiss. For the rest of the time we just held each other, her crying into my shirt. I didn't want to leave her.

"Times up love birds," a peace keeper yelled at us. "You must come with me Missy..."

He picked up MY Bellona and dragged her away. I could still hear her cry as she got further and further. I too soon was getting pulled, to the car that will drive us to the station.

I was going to win this for her.

Authors Note: well guys that's District 2!

Who's your favourite from them? Or from all four people so far!?

I hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to review, no flames please!

Also, if you want me to do a specific district next, let me know!

Bye for now :) xx


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey guys! Back with my next chapter, which will be in district 10!

If anyone has reserved a spot could they please send a tribute asp. If you haven't sent one by the deadline, 2 weeks away (I will PM when it's times up or if it's a day or 2 away). Then I will put it up for market again. I have some good characters I want to jump into writing about but they don't have a district partner totally confirmed so yeah... Now that I've said that and made it all clear (if u have any questions please ask in the reviews or give me a quick PM), let's get back on the road!

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, liked and favourite this story. Also to those who have submitted tributes or even just have read Kill!

See you at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and all characters are owned by their respective owners. I just own the title of the story and some of the ideas, tehee :-p

Chapter 3: D10 Reaping

\- Bailey Monte POV -

"Carter!"

I woke up to the feel of my dog's soft tongue against my soft skin; the usual thing I wake up to.

"Carter come off," I giggled as I tried to pat him away without must success. "Now you've woken me up, I have to get ready."

Carter gave me a look and stopped licking as to say "you won't be going anywhere missy..."

"I have to boy," I stroked my puppy as pulled off the covers. "But I'll be back."

I got up and opened the curtains, the sun shone through vigorously. Today was sunny alright, a bit to sunny for my golden cream labrador. I laughed as he clumsily jumped off my bed that was directly in front of the window, and stalked off to a shady spot in a huff.

Today was Reaping Day and by the looks of it from the window, the place is crawling with peace keepers but that is expected. I sighed and walked over to my mirror, to fix my hair before breakfast. I wasn't even going to bother changing right now.

What met me was an attractive young lady. My ginger hair much of my classmates of the female population gushed about reached, my hips with a slight wave and was slightly messy due to my tossing and turning last night but that can be sorted out quickly with a comb. I also had a full fringe.

Some people would describe me as a doll due to my pearly white skin, rosy cheeks, high cheek bones and blue eyes. I can't say I don't like my appearance, it's rather the opposite.

Unlike most girls who don't see their own beauty, I can see mine and I do take pride in it. I can see the look of envy on some girl's eyes and the looks I get from the opposite gender.

I must admit though District 10's males are not that bad looking, compared to some I see on TV from other districts. Many boys work long hard hours at farms making most rather muscular, that means staying out in the sun a lot equalling tanned skin, plus most are just good looking any ways. District 10, the district full of hotties as I say.

That can't be said for some of the female population, yeah you get people like me but I can name a few with terrible sunburn or acne. It's not like I go pointing out those flaws. Ok maybe I do occasionally but I can't help it, I naturally have a big mouth.

I try not to be mean or come out as a bitch but it's hard at times especially if my friends act like it too. Though I am a lot better than I was when I was younger. Now I try and focus on the positive side of things; I think that's why I look at myself in a positive light. At times though it's difficult and I really hate that.

When I was fully satisfied with my hair, I made my way down for breakfast. I could hear Daddy in the kitchen and the sound of Carter rushing down the stairs beside me, like it's some sort of race. That made me laugh, he's so playful.

"Good morning Bales," Daddy wiped his hands on his jumper. "Is eggs ok for your breakfast?"

"Yes Daddy," I smiled as I took a seat; just like it was any other day, not Reaping Day.

We don't usually have eggs everyday because we usually sell them for the extra wee bit of cash that can come in handy.

My mum died giving birth to me, I have no memory of her but I do have a photo. She is beautiful and I hope one day I'll make her proud.

Ever since then it has always been just me and Daddy. We are "The Mighty Duo" or "THE Team". I wouldn't want my family any other way.

We might not own a farm and live in the area with busy shops which means heaps of peace keepers but that doesn't matter. Daddy has his jobs at some of the local farms and I even tip in a little bit of money from odds jobs I occasionally do. I know my life isn't perfect but it isn't terrible either. Hardly anyone has a golden life, does anyone?

Soon Daddy was sat beside me and we dug into our eggs. I wasn't that hungry and my tummy felt sore but I still ate for Daddy.

"Bales, you don't have to eat your eggs if you don't want to," he said gently as he noticed my discomfort. "If you don't like eggs-"

"I do like eggs," I said a bit to sharply, he looked a bit hurt. "Sorry, I'm just nervous-"

"I know sweetie," Daddy smiled sadly. "Here I'll take your plate and you can get ready, we all know, how long it takes for you just to pick the 'right' clothes."

I giggled softly, my dad always can lighten a situation. "Ok daddy, I better get started!"

"While your at it, can you let Carter outside for pee," Daddy picked up my dish and his. "I think I'll store these away, you shouldn't-"

"Waste food when you may need it tomorrow," I laughed finishing his sentence. "Sure I'll let Carter out!"

After I let the dog out, I ran up to find the "dress". I wanted to look presentable after all. I looked out my best dresses and scanned them, they were hand me downs from the daughters at one of the farms my dad works at but I love them all the same. One of them was also my mother's.

I soon settled on a pretty blue dress that matched my eyes and put on my silver locket. It used to be my mother's and inside there's a picture of her and Daddy. Whenever I feel sad or lonely, I look at it and it makes me feel better just seeing them smile and be happy.

Soon I found myself walking down the stairs and all the confidence I had before vanishing. I wasn't scared, I was terrified. I could be reaped today and I didn't want that.

Daddy was stroking Carter and I took a deep breath, I had to be brave for Daddy. I ran over to Carter and stroked my baby boy. Daddy smiled at the sight and looked at the clock on the wall beside us.

"We better start walking Bales," he sadly said. "Goodbye buddy," he gave Carter one last rub and headed to the door.

"Goodbye Carter," I sighed stroking his creamy fur. "I'll be back soon..."

I walked over to Daddy and we left the house, I could hear Carter squealing like he usually does if we leave him alone.

"Can't you guys shut up your ruddy of a dog," our next door neighbour yelled.

"No!" I yelled back, Daddy had to drag me away. "Can't you shut your ruddy fat mouth!"

I angrily stalked off with Daddy. No one is mean to Carter especially if that could of been the last time I'd see him.

I hope it isn't...

\- Landon Palmer POV -

Sweat trickled down my forehead as I ran. My muscles were aching but I didn't care. I only have a little more.

Keeping active means a lot to me. I spend most of my time doing it, I wasn't one of those people who socialise all the time. Right now I'm doing my morning jog.

Every morning, I get up early and jog around the District. People are used to this and don't mind if I jog past. I'm a naturally quiet person so I don't bother people much. Jogging helps me clear my mind and is quite refreshing.

Once I had nothing to do so I went for a job and then it just clicked. I preferred jogging than hanging about with the District 10 youth.

Hell yes, I have friends but I prefer to be with my small group of very close friends than running off with girls I hardly knew. Well I do know them but that's not the point. None of them take my fancy.

I haven't always been like that, when I was younger...I was so much different. Ever since my brother died six years ago, it hasn't been the same.

His name was Roy and he was only fourteen years old back then. He was caught in the middle of a fire and then he was gone, forever. He could bring me out my shell, he could make our stern mother smile and make our quiet father join in with our games. I miss him. If he was still alive now, he'd be twenty. There goes to show how quickly a life can be lost. It isn't fair...dying young.

Soon I was where I had started my jog, my house which was technically a shed. I could hear my sister Leigh chatting animatedly without even being in the same house as her. This meant no one heard me quietly creep into the household.

When I got to the make-shift tiny kitchen, Mother was at the stove; already dressed in her formal clothes for Reaping Day. Her hair was up in a bun and her always stern face mask was on her. Mother is hardworking but very stern. She does love us all though but I think she doesn't want to get hurt, like the way she did when Roy died. It still hurts us all. I think she took the worst fall.

At the table sat Leigh, she's thirteen years old but you would never think she was by first glance. For starters she was small for her age but she also was full of so much energy. Leigh as always was chatting without a care in the world, despite it being the Reaping Day. She was wearing a brightly coloured dress, a dress many people would frown upon for such an occasion. Leigh didn't really care though. I admired her for that, she doesn't mind what others say or think or feel about her. She just be's her self, I wished I could do that.

From us too, she usually makes the conversation between us. I love her loads, she is one of the few people that make me feel happy.

Beside her is Father; from Mother and him, I am most like my father. Him too is quiet and prefers the company of close friends and family. Unlike me, he doesn't mind butchering things. Father is a butcher and I started training not that long ago. Though it's never really appealed to me but it's better than having no job when I'm of legal age.

Father is one of the kindest men I know and whenever he can he gives us hugs. You would never think he's a butcher if you just met him.

Father smiled as he noticed me and stood up to hold me in a short hug. "How was your jog son?"

"Same old, same old," I sat down on the seat beside Leigh.

Usually no one, well maybe Leigh on a odd day, would ask me about my job since I do it so much. It's like my routine.

Since it's Reaping Day I understand, you want to talk to your children as much as you can before they might possibly be sent to their slaughter. My dad may be a butcher but in no way would he willingly send Leigh and I off to a cruel game, like a career tribute's parent. The thought of that makes me want to puke.

Mother came over with hot bowls of porridge. Usually she makes some in huge batches and stores them for a while. Her friend owns a farm with oat fields so sometimes we get oats from them for meals. Though District 10 isn't the most poorest district but we're nearly there, since most farms have to ship their food off, this means food can be scarce here. My family was poor so that meant extra scarce. The fire destroyed our old home so that made us have to live on the streets, until we found this place

We eat in silence except from the odd comment from Leigh, the usual. Soon it was time to clear up and that meant it was getting closer and closer.

"Landon, you better get ready," Mother said quietly and took my plate.

I nodded and headed over to where my clothes were. I wasn't going to phaff for to long, I was going to wear what I usually wear on this day. They used to be my brother's reaping clothes. The green button up shirt and tan trousers were a bit too small for me since I've worn them for two years but I'll manage.

I couldn't believe today was the day I could possibly be chosen.

I felt angry, I hated the Hunger Games, I hated it all. I hated how it could be on for so long.

The Games deserves to be stopped. I don't see the point in it.

They're not just trying to scare us, they're also trying to show us they have power over us. And whatever we do, either gains them or destroys us. We're the pawns in their game of chess. The puppets in their show.

\- Bailey Monte POV -

The walk to the Reaping took us only a couple of minutes. My tummy was doing flips and I felt like I could vomit of nerves any second. Not even the reassuring squeeze on the arm from Daddy made it go away. But I know I must stay strong and look ahead. I have to be brave. I'm a Monte and Montes get through things.

As we walked closer, I could see my two best friends, Estella and Angele.

"Daddy, you can go now. I see Estella and Angele!" I hugged Daddy.

"Ok Bales," he hugged me back. "Be safe love..."

"I will Daddy, see you after the Reaping," I gave him one last squeeze and ran over to my friends.

No way I was going to get reaped, my name isn't in there much. That's what I keep telling myself, I hope I'm right.

"Estella and Angele!" I yelled, running up to them.

"Bailey!" They yelled back, rushing over.

We pulled each other into a huge group hug. We aren't just best friends, we're like sisters.

"Are you guys ready," Angele asked, pulling back her dark hair.

"No," Espelle dryly laughed. "But we can get through this!"

"Yeah!" I agreed pumping my fist into the air. "We always do!"

Angele smiled and her hand connected with mine and I connected my other one with Espelle's, creating our unbreakable chain.

"Together!" I whispered.

"Together!" They agreed.

We walked over to our section and stood together, not letting go.

Soon our escort Beasley took the stage, his ever pure white, charismatic smile gleaming at us.

He of course had his black hair gelled up, streaked with yellow. He wore his famous black tuxedo and sparkly gold way-to-skinny jeans with black boots. He had on his black eyeliner and golden lipstick. His hands were gloved as usual. He totally had the "bee" look about him.

"Good morning District 10!" His low and gangster-like musky voice called. "Happy Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favour."

I clapped slowly like most of the other residents.

"This is a special year, since it's the 3rd quarter quell," he winked at us. "I'm very much looking forward for it, ladies and gentleman!"

He's such a poser but he was quite dashing in some aspects.

"First of all we must watch a short clip as always," he paced slowly. "Brought to you from the 'Capitol'," the word capitol rolled off his tongue.

I looked to my friends as the video played. To them I look brave but in fact I'm really scared. If I'm not being positive about myself, that doesn't mean anything good. I hope no-one can see my fear, I didn't want to look scared. I'm not weak and no-one should bloody think I am.

Soon the clip was over and Beasley was back centre stage.

"So of course ladies first," he swaggered over to the bowl.

I could feel Espelle squeeze my hand hard. From the three of us she's the weakest and the youngest. The blond haired girl knew she would never manage the emotional pressure of the games. No offence to her, she'd probably not even manage before she's even in the Arena. I felt sorry for her, I love her so much. I hope they don't pick her.

"The lady tribute is..." Beasley smirked showing his teeth. "Bailey Monte!"

What!? Did I hear that properly. I must of because now all I could hear is Espelle and Angele screaming with tears.

NO..NO...NO...NO, this could not be happening!

I could feel tears too but I sniffed them in, I had to be brave. I let go of their hands and walked up. It's obvious there won't be any volunteers, there hardly ever is.

I looked away from the bit where Daddy is, I didn't want to see my strong Daddy crying when I was trying to hold it in myself. I knew he was crying, I could hear it. When I finally reached the stage, Beasley took my hand and pulled me onto the stage. He kissed my cheek a little bit to long and moved onto the boys. Usually I'd blush or get flustered but today wasn't the day for hormones or girly reactions.

All I wanted to do now, is crawl into a corner with my locket and Carter, and stay there for forever.

Why me?

\- Landon Palmer POV -

When we arrived at the Reaping, Leigh of course ran off to her group of friends. Father and Mother bidded their goodbyes and arranged a place to meet them by. Soon I found myself slowly walking over to my best friend Owen.

Owen is the most goofiest and hilarious man I have ever met. He always tries to make me louder and have more confidence but with no success. We have been friends since we were really young and really understands me. He was there for me when I was still recovering from the fire and from my brother's death.

I might be still alive but I do have burns all over my body and some on my face but less and less people notice now.

Beside him was Jan, his girlfriend. Jan, she is the most compassionate person I know. She would never hurt anyone. Owen and her have been dating for two years so we're quite close. She's like my little sister to me, even though she's older than me. She is small for her age though.

"Hey buddy," Owen nudged my shoulder. "Looking good bro, as always!"

I rolled my eyes. "Like I care Owen."

"Hi Landon," Jan smiled softly. "Let's hope we're all lucky this year."

"Oh Janny, always so dull!" Owen joked. "Lighten up babe! Live while we can."

I laughed. "Yeah Jan, let's keep our fingers crossed."

"Don't jinx it dude," Owen smiled dully. "I don't want to see any of us in that stinky capitol."

Jan looked at the clock. "Guys we better get going."

Jan hugged me. "Good luck Landon."

"Good luck to you too," I whispered.

Jan then reached to kiss Owen, I looked away. Their kisses can last for ages and it really grossed me out at times. I once walked into them nearly doing the deed, I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Bye beautiful!" Owen called to his girlfriend as she walked off.

"Bye buddy," he hugged me. "I'll kill the escort if he chooses you..."

Owen is seventeen and I'm sixteen so that means we're in different sections, sadly.

"Bye Owen," I hug him. "I hope you don't get picked too..."

He broke away and gave a nervous laugh. "May the odds be ever in our favour," he then smirked. "our ass!"

I shook my head, trying not to laugh and walked off. Owen could pretty much lighten nearly every mood; nearly.

I walked over to the sixteen year old boys and waited. I felt like a pig getting put to slaughter in our pens.

Soon our escort Beasley was talking, in my opinion he's a dirty sleezebag and a woman-eater. He's from the capitol and the way he looks at past female tributes from here sickens me, I don't hold any high regard for him.

"...Bailey Monte..."

I could hear two girls sobbing, I recognised them. Bailey like me is sixteen so I've seen her about. I don't really know what to think of her. She's pretty and all but can be really selfish and mean.

She once made Jan cry, I remember how angry Owen was. Bailey made fun of her size and her "friends" said to Jan that she copied Bailey's style. It isn't Jan's fault she was born with ginger hair and had rosy cheeks like Bailey. To be honest I think Jan suits it better than her.

At least Jan doesn't boast and use her beauty like someone over there. But who am I to judge, the only ever conversations I have had with her are classroom things and when she tried to ask me out once. I said no...I did feel guilty though. I don't really know her.

Of course Beasley looked at her hungrily, I felt angry. Those Capitolian sleezebags don't have any right to look at a woman like that!

"Ok now for the male," he walked over to the ball.

"Landon Palmer..."

I all of a sudden heard a scream from the thirteen year old section, Leigh...

I stood up and walked over, keeping in my tears. Tears weren't going to help me anywhere.

I could hear Jan sobbing, Mother crying and Owen? Owen never cries.

When I got on stage, I blocked out Beasley. I could see Owen, my gut went weird. Owen was actually crying.

"Our district 10 tributes!"

I felt myself being dragged away by the peacekeepers into the visiting room. I wanted to see my best friend...

My first visitors were of course my family.

"Landon!" Leigh sobbed into my shirt, tightly holding onto me. "NO!"

This broke me seeing my bouncy, full of life sister crying for her life. I shred a few tears just looking at her.

"Leigh," I said softly. "I'll try and come back..."

"NO LAN!" She screamed calling me by my nickname, I only let her say. "YOU HAVE TOO!"

Mother was sobbing, I have never seen her cry so much since Roy died, this pained me too.

"I will," I spoke softly. "You've already lost a brother and a son. You are not going to loose another!"

Mother sobbed harder and pulled me and Leigh into her. "Landon you are so strong, Roy would be so proud-" she sniffed.

I hugged them back.

Father watched, a single tear running down his face. He was trying to keep strong, he felt like it was his duty. Being the man of the house and a butcher and all.

"Dad," I didn't really call him 'dad' just 'father'. "You don't have to keep it in, you can cry. I'm the one who has to keep strong, not you."

Father started to cry and joined in the hug. "Landon, I know you can do it..."

We all hugged each other but not in our usual silence, in tears and promises.

It was too soon when they had to go.

"I love you," Mother cried as the peace keeper dragged her away.

Leigh and Father said that from time to time, to me but hardly ever did Mother.

"I love you too," I whispered, a single tear rolled down my cheek.

Who knew my Mother, who built so much walls could be shattered just like that.

Next was Owen, he looked a mess.

"Owen," I couldn't keep it in but I wasn't afraid to cry in front of him.

"Landon," he ran up to me, crying. "Landon...I'm going to kill that Beasley slut! How could he, why you? Why you!?"

I shook my head sadly. "I don't know, I wished I knew. But I guess the odds are not in my favour..."

"Don't say that Landon Palmer!" Owen growled. "You will win, you can butcher, you are fast, smart, not afraid of taking chances, you are sensible and know the wild. Hell you'd survive better than I would!"

I felt slightly better but I was still very upset. "Thank you Owen."

"Landon I want you to take this," he took off his prized wrist band off his wrist and placed it in my hand. "It represents bravery..."

"Thank's Owen..." I look up sadly.

"Come here little Bud..."

He hugged me, not like our quick jokey hugs but a long one. We both cried, of course we did. We've been through so much together and...

"Landon you will come back..."

"I'll try..."

"Jan would of come but she's an absolute mess. She can't even speak properly and breaks into tears every few seconds. It's almost like your her boyfriend," he joked trying to lighten the air.

"Never going to happen, she loves you too much," I couldn't laugh but I would of if I could.

"It probably doesn't help that she's on her-"

"To much info," I cried, half laughing and half crying real sad tears.

"She loves you too," Owen said. "Not in the way she does to me, she loves you like her own brother..."

"I know..."

"If you won't come back for me, or your family, at least come back for her," Owen said seriously. "She's gonna be a train wreck if you die..."

That scared me...

"I will," I said softly. "You guys, Leigh, Mother and Father mean the world to me. And I know Roy would want me to stay."

Again it was to quick when he was taken away. I wiped my tears away. I am going to come back.

For Leigh, Mother, Father, Jan, Owen...and Roy. I will try and survive this no matter the cost.

\- Bailey Monte POV -

I was in tears when Espelle and Angele were visiting me. Nothing they said to encouraged me. I knew I was going to die. No way was I going to win. No way I'd return.

Carter, my dog... I would never see him again. That made me cry harder. My dear Carter, my boy.

What anyone said was a blur to me, I couldn't listen. I have technically been sentenced a death sentence. Usually I am positive but no way could I be positive about this.

It made me feel worse, their encouragement and my false lies pouring out my mouth about how I'd win and what not.

I'm a sixteen year old girl, who cares more about my looks than I do about getting dirty. I have never killed anything in my life except bugs. The only emotionally wounding death I have ever suffered from is my mum's but that hardly counts. I never knew her.

When Daddy came, I automatically sobbed into him. He sobbed too, I have never seen him sob this much except the one time he was looking at photos of Mummy. That is the only time I've seen him cry. He was going to loose another of his girl's.

He didn't say anything about "coming back" because he knew too that it was very unlikely.

"Look after Carter..."

"Give him the hugest hug..."

"Remember me..."

"I love you Daddy..."

I kept saying things like that and he returned them. I never wanted to see my Daddy cry. This tore me apart.

I'm never gonna see him or Carter again. I was going to get wiped off the earth but the saddest thing is, I won't be the one in most pain. Daddy and Carter will watch it and deal with the aftermath of it while I just feel the pain of feeling it and the time up to it. This made me cry harder.

Why me? Why me? Why me?

The question still echoed my mind as he slipped a little picture of Carter in my pocket to add to my locket, and as he left with the peace keepers.

I then was left alone, forever alone in the dark. Sobbing and crying, holding onto the memories. Also of the future I will never have.

Would of I've gotten married?

Would I have kids?

Would the Hunger Games eventually stop?

These questions made me cry harder.

Why me? Why me? Why me?

Only darkness answered me.

Why?

Authors Note: Now that was emotional to write *shreds single tear* especially being the author. I hope this left an impact on you as much as it left on me.

I loved writing Bailey and Landon, they intrigue me. In ways they are polar opposites and I love how sort of their stories are connected. I like doing that with the characters. Like in the D2 chapter, Minerva stood beside Gabriel's girlfriend and volunteered in her place; even though they were submitted by two completely different people.

Well anyways thanks for reading! And I want to know what you think of it!

Now for the reserver people, the clock starts now.

The deadline is in two week and I am doing a timer on my phone. So in 2 weeks time, I'll message all the reservers who haven't managed to submit to tell them times up. I hope that's ok

Well back onto this chapter! I want feedback! Remember no FLAMES cause I'm still young and I'm very and I mean VERY sensitive!

It may be hard to tell but so far who is your favourite tribute?

And who do you think will win from the 6 tributes so far?

Plus how do you like the escorts?

Crazy rabbit girl, to a more caring pitiful escort, to a total charmer\pervert\sleezebag as Landon puts it! Tehee

I may do a chapter during the Games, surrounding the escorts because one of them plays a VERY important part.

9 districts and 18 more tributes to go (think I did my maths right :3)

Bye bye til next time u awesome people! XD *hugs everyone who likes hugs*

P.S. Sorry just really excited for strange reasons!

Shaymin, out!


	5. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hey I'm back with D11!

Again thanks to everyone who has liked, followed, reviewed, submitted tributes and read this story. It really gains my confidence and I don't really have much confidence so thanks *thumbs up*

I used to have heaps of confidence in writing, heck being an author is my dream. I've been telling stories since I could talk and wrote my first story on paper when I was 4 (with the help of my gran of course). But then my "friends" made fun of my writing, it really knocked me back. I have been bullied by 2 of them for a while. If anyone has been bullied by a friend who you thought really cared for you, join the club! It sucks president snowballs! If anyone wants to talk, I'm a PM away!

Well back onto the road, this isn't about my social life, it's about my story!

I have been camping so sorry for the delay!

I hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own the Hunger Games, Susanne Collins does. I don't own these tributes either!

Chapter 4: D11 Reaping

\- Idina Innsbrooke POV -

I pulled down the sleeve off my dress and sighed; it still didn't cover up the bruises. I took it off and pulled on another. Shaking my head, I tried on another.

It was beige with a simple belt, I winced. Warner would be so mad if I was wearing such a plain dress but it's the only way I could cover up the bruised.

Warner...

His gleaming smile; his cruel eyes and his sandy blonde hair, creeped into my mind. I could see him, smirking and shaking his fingers at me full of taunt.

I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking of him that way. He's my boyfriend, whatever he does is to protect me. To help me and I deserve every bit of his hits.

Does he help me? Do I really deserve that?

Shut up, Idnina. Stop being stupid; he does care for you.

"...You stupid girl..."

Instead of my own voice, I could hear his. I quickly looked around; he wasn't there. I breathed a sigh of relief and lay back on my bed, clutching the dress.

I then slapped myself; of course he wouldn't be there, don't be stupid.

I could feel a tear fall down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away.

I was so lovestruck when he asked me out. Of course I said yes. Who wouldn't?

He was the mayor's son. He was a charmer and his smile...

You wouldn't expect him to be dating a girl like me. I wasn't posh, I wasn't high up in popularity, I was just me. From everyone, he chose me; of course I was flattered. Of course I was going to say yes.

After a month into the relationship, he started to...abuse me...

Of course I deserved every hit, every punch, every shove, every single bit of pain.

Did I?

No stop it Idina. You love him. He loves you. Simple.

Do I? Does he?

Ok now Idina, your going back to being silly!

"...Idina why are you always so dense..." His words echoed my brain.

Whenever I think of him, it isn't all the love yous; or the holding hands. It was his cruel words and his abusive actions, cutting me like a knife.

But I'm weak, after all I'm Idina Innsbrooke. The girl with the brown hair and grey eyes. If it wasn't for him, I'd be unknown to everyone; stuck forever in my bubble in the dark.

Though at times it seems like I'm still stuck in the dark, in his shadow.

"Silly girl," I said out loud. "There is nothing wrong between me and him..."

Even if I did deserve the hits, I would still not tell. As I said before, I'm weak. He's strong and powerful. He could break me with one punch if he wanted too. I've seen him do it.

He gambles and once he done it to one of his opponents. It scared me so much, I sometimes feel lucky that he hasn't bet me like that.

That scared me though, he can and he knows it.

...Stop it...

Today I shouldn't be worrying about him. After all it's Reaping Day, not "rain down on my parade" day.

I pulled on the dress and peered at myself. No bruises were visible and I look ok, good. Better to look ok then not at all good. That's what Warner says.

Stop thinking about him, geez Idina.

I took a deep breath and turned around from my mirror. I was terrified. I could be sent to murder today.

I remember little Rue, vaguely from around District 11. The young girl was sweet and innocent, seeing her even before the 74th Hunger Games began, made me weep. How could a game be so cruel?

\- Warner Patron POV -

I slicked my hair back and smirked. Happy Hunger Games, Warner.

I looked good, I had worked out today as I usually do in my room so I was still muscular as always.

I walked out my room and headed to the dining room. A bonus of being the mayor's son is the huge house. Something I can show off about to my poor and low life peers. Also it means that I can get whatever I want, whenever I want.

If I wanted something, I had to get it. I want a lot of things.

Xenon, my father was at the table chatting away. Probably about some boring topic on the crisis of peace keepers in District 11. To be honest it wasn't really none of my concern. It wasn't like they'd ever catch me gambling.

"Hey Warner, coming down for some breakfast," Xenon gestured to a seat. "There is plenty to-"

"Why would I be down here," I growled. "To interact with you guys, please, Xenon."

Xenon winced slightly as I didn't call him "Dad". God, he should get used to it. I haven't called him that since I was like twelve.

"I just thought, you'd like to-"

"I know, I know because it's reaping day," I mimicked. "God Xenon, if it was my choice I would of stayed up stairs."

Xenon looked down at his plate, I could read his expressions. Sadness and disappointment that he couldn't reach his dear son.

I had to hold in a snort.

Coco, my mother looked at me with an uninterested look, she usually does so I didn't really mind.

Coco you could say, looks like plastic. Blond hair, big blue eyes with long lashes and big breasts just like a Capitol woman with breast implants would look like.

"You better bring your pretty girl over for dinner, tonight," Coco didn't even look at me. "We have visitors and we want them to think good of us."

I grimaced at the mention of that bitch, Idina my "pretty girl".

"Sure," I fake smiled. "I'll tell her to wear something pretty."

Coco nodded and went back to picking at her food.

...Idina Innsbrooke...

My girlfriend unfortunately, I needed one to hang off my arm when my parents "friends" came over for events.

When I asked Idina out, that desperate fool of course accepted and turned into a love sick puppy.

Usually you wouldn't ask a girl who just stays in the shadows and has a dull personality. I did though. She's pretty, easily manipulated and is quiet.

This means she's controllable. I can do what ever I want to her and she won't run off crying to her friends. I pretend I love her but I don't.

I hate that girl. I hate how she hums to herself, how she refused to kiss me after a day into our relationship and many more things she does or says.

She annoys me so much, I have even taken to hurting her to get my own way; like I care. She needs to learn her place, woman are just pretty things to look at. The best thing is that she won't tell anyone and a bonus is she ends up feeling bad for me. Bloody hell woman, your the one who's getting hurt, not me.

To her, I'm just "protecting" her or even "helping" her; helping her my ass.

This made me snort at the table. Coco didn't notice but Xenon did. He looked worried but didn't press into the subject.

Even though today was Reaping Day, I was hardly worried. Geez even if I did get reaped, I'd come back. I'm not afraid to distract, hurt or kill.

I hope Idina get's reaped. That bitch needs to learn about reality.

\- Idina Innsbrooke POV -

I walked side by side with my Dad, his kind face full of worry. My mum died during childbirth to me so it's just been my Dad. I could see in his eyes that he thought I was never going to be strong like Mum was.

He's right.

When we got to the reaping, Warner was waiting for me. Dad quickly hugged me.

"Good luck..."

After he was gone, I took a deep breath and walked over to my boyfriend. He welcomed me with a huge smile, I would of swooned if I wasn't so nervous.

"Hey babe," he walked up and kissed me.

I kissed him back awkwardly, one because I was still all new to this, two because I had a feeling it was fake.

Shut up, not much people have the privilege of kissing him. Enjoy it.

Once we broke apart, some girls a few feet away cooed and awwed at us. Warner rolled his eyes and offered me his arm.

"You better not make a fool of me today," he snapped in a hush voice only I could hear.

"Yes Warner," I said quietly.

"That's MY girl," he made a huge emphasis on 'my'; this made me shiver.

He looked at me, "god why aren't you wearing that pretty dress I bought you, it cost heaps," he snapped.

I trembled slightly. "Um..."

"Why did you wear this horrible hand me down dress," he whispered again. "I don't want you to look like a charity case."

"I don't know..." I whispered.

"Thought so, your such a stupid little girl," he growled in my ear.

Some girls around smiled at us, making my face grow hot. They thought this was a romantic moment. Warner flashed his winner smile and dragged me away from them towards the area.

I could feel butterflies in my stomach, I was so scared. Warner looked confident and didn't seem to notice my nerves.

"I would say good luck," he tossed his hair. "But who needs luck, well maybe you do. Well anyways I'll meet you back over where I was when you came in. Remember your coming over for Dinner tonight so please wear something presentable."

He swaggered off before I could say anything. I sighed and joined the sixteen year old female section and waited for the escort. All the other girls chatted away but I was alone. Just at the sidelines.

Soon our escort, Breezey ran up onto the stage, her bright red hair tied into a love heart style bun. She pulled out her cue card which struck a similarity to cards, Warner plays with when gambling. Thinking about it her outfit is themed the same.

Breezey had paper white skin with bright red heart-like lips. There's a heart beauty mark on her cheek, fake probably. She wore a black, red and white dress, dec of cards designed. She had black tights with bright red high heels with love-heart shaped heel bits. Last year she was more diamond themed but this year it looks like she's going for the heart one.

Her card designs remind me of Warner, this made my heart beat faster.

"Welcome peeps of D11!" She cried throwing cards from her pockets into the air. "Happy 75th Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favour!"

She's very energetic and kind of acts drunk.

"Now let's watch a movie from my hometown the CAPITOL!" It seemed like she wanted an encore of applause.

I looked at my feet as the clip played. Soon it was over and my tummy got worse.

"Now, let's get onto the fun part!" She jumped excitedly. "Chicks first as always! Now let's see what magic card I will choose."

It felt like my heart was breaking out my stomach as her white gloved hand rummaged through the bowl.

She done a twirl when she chose her card. "The lucky tribute is..."

Lucky? At least she's positive.

"Idina Innsbrooke!"

I felt like everything had stopped, I good hear my heart pound and the sound of my breathing going way to fast.

"Idina Innsbrooke?"

I snapped out it and kept my posture, I walked up. Utter silence followed me. When I reached the stage, my heart broke. When I met the eyes of someone who I thought would be sad; instead I saw something else.

I could feel silent tears roll down my cheeks as I saw his smug grin. The grin he always wore when he got something he wanted.

He wanted me to get reaped?

I had to look away before I'd break down.

He didn't love me. He didn't love me. He didn't love me. He didn't love me.

I should of known. I should of known. I should of known.

I could see my dad's shocked expression. He knew my fate would be bad.

"Charlie Lawson!"

"...I volunteer..."

\- Warner Patron POV -

I nearly puked with embarrassment when she came in hand me downs. The nerve of her. At least she made the effort of covering those bruises, that's one thing I can thank that bitch for.

Once we parted goodbyes, I stalked off with a hidden smirk on my face. She was nervous alright and I knew it.

When Breezey came on, my stomach was excited. I wanted Idina to get reaped so badly.

For all the things she's embarrassed herself and me for. All the bruises, mentally and physically weren't enough.

Plus I was getting tired of her, Idina dying in the Hunger Games would make my reputation better, better than me dumping her for a hot girl for sure.

"Idina Innsbrooke..."

I had to keep in a laugh as she walked on, I could see her tears. I knew she was upset. I knew that she was stung by my reaction.

I had a smug grin on my face, to make her more upset. I wanted her heart-broken when she's in the arena.

Wait a minute...I could destroy her life in the arena...

I smirked to myself, from now on I was going to make her life hell.

It could ruin my reputation but oh well.

"Charlie Lawson!"

"I volunteer," I raised my hand and casually walked up. "To protect MY lady!"

Idina froze as I swung my arm round her and grabbed her shoulder tight. That's for crying in public.

"Oh how magical and romantic!" Breezey giggled. "D11s tributes everyone!"

In the visiting room, Xenon and Coco visited me. Of course they did, they had to. Xenon the mayor, Coco the beautiful lady lusted by many people and me their "perfect son" I liked how people thought we were perfect. No one knew what happens behind our closed curtains.

"Warner win this!" Coco growled. "Or I will never speak of you again. This can really embarrass-"

"I know, I know, your not my mum," I pressed, I wanted to crush my parents while I was at it.

Coco looked upset for a second but then kept her calm posture.

"Your mum's right," Xenon touched my shoulder, I slapped it off. "Win it, we love you-"

"Shut up, you guys are not my parents," I yelled. "You don't even care for me."

"We spend most of our precious money on you," Coco retorted.

"It could be used to help district eleven," Xenon continued. "You mean the world to us, we love you-"

"I don't care a shit about that!" I shoved them. "Now if you excuse me can you guys leave."

"With pleasure," Coco dragged Xenon by the arm.

Usually people get dragged out by the peacekeepers but not in this case. I smirked and laughed as they left. Fools, I don't need them.

I only needed one thing.

And that's power.

\- Idina Innsbrooke POV -

My head was pounding, so much thoughts circling around. Why did he volunteer?

Why was he smiling?

When Dad came, we didn't talk much. Both of us where never talkers.

I felt sad and alone when he left. I played with my token on my wrist. Dad gave me silver bangles that were my mum's so she could be with me too.

I still felt alone though, I never met her.

When I was took to the car, I ignored everything around me. My mind couldn't take it, it hurt to much.

Of course I met the smug face of Warner. I wasn't sure if he was here to destroy me or protect me.

I hardly heard him as the car pulled away because I knew the answer.

The games only had one winner, no way where they going to let what happened last year, happen again.

Warner hardly does anything that doesn't gain him.

He wanted to win and wanted me to die...

Authors Note: Hey guys again, I wrote most of this in a traffic jam!

I felt sorry for Idina, poor Idina :(

I hope I wrote her ok! I really want to hear what you guys think of her!

Fun Fact: Breezey (this escort) is twins with Beezley (D10s escort).

Well done to anyone who guessed they were related *claps*

Warner is a real meanie, horrible, stuck up rich kid (not all rich kids are stuck up or mean, sorry if I offended anyone).

I want to hear what you think about this baddie.

Is he really a baddie!?

I want your views, of course me and their submitter know the truth but I want to hear YOUR views!

I will try not to spoil it!

Well anyways! Which district should do next?

Please review (no flames please)! Follow or favourite if you haven't and keep reading this story.

Remember 16th August, reserved spaces will be lifted.

Bye for now guys! Let's hope the odds are in Idina's favour or any other tribute you like.


End file.
